Together
by ShockingReality
Summary: Isabel and Arkarian have to turn to sneaking around at night in order to be able to see each other. It's just pure, teeth-rotting fluff.
1. Love

Wow, I've not written anything in forever, lol. I've re-read the guardians of time (yep, all 3…) in the last day (yep, I have too much spare time on my hands…) and decided I just _had_ to write something. It's a pathetic excuse for Isabel/Arkarian fluff, really, but I may see if I can expand it a little more if people like it.

Set during The Key, sometime after Matt found Isabel was gone during the night. I'll leave it for you to decide exactly when this takes place.

* * *

**Isabel.**

As I walked up the moonlit path, my arms wrapped around my cold body, I thought about how much trouble I would be in if I got caught. I have been, once; Matt had been thunderous. It had taken ages for him to trust me enough again to stop visiting me several times throughout the night to see if I was still there. I think I've lulled him into a false sense of security now; he hasn't woken to come into my room for a few nights. Even if he had, I can't stand facing another night without Arkarian beside me.

I find it hard to sleep alone, now. The gentle pressure of his body against mine, his arms around me... he makes me feel so safe and warm. When he's not there, my bed – and me – feel so cold and empty. I can't stand it.

I reached the entrance boulder and found the door open. A smiled passed onto my features; I hadn't guarded my thoughts on the way up, so he'll have heard me coming.

As I crossed into the dark passageway, I pulled off my jacket, knowing that he liked to keep it fairly warm inside at night. Eventually I came to the main chamber. It was dark, save for the lights on the equipment, and the gentle humming and bleeping was comforting. I scanned the room and noticed Arkarian stood leaning over one of the machines. Right on cue, he straightened up and turned to face me, a smile on his face and his eyes so full of love.

I took a moment to let my eyes scan over him. I liked what I saw. Who wouldn't? He was wearing only a pair of boxers, indicating to me that I'd probably woken him, but also showing off his fantastic body. His abdominals and pectorals were defined, his upper arms bulky but not huge. His blue hair was down and a little messy, cascading down over his shoulders and highlighting his striking violet eyes.

I noticed his face crease with amusement as he heard my thoughts. I grinned and winked at him.

"Hello." He said softly, striding over the room towards me and gathering me up in his arms. I rested my face against his chest and wrapped my arms around him to pull him close to me.

"Did I wake you?" I pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes. He shrugged non-commitedly. "I don't mind. I prefer it when you're with me."

I tilted my chin towards him and he leaned down to kiss me. Every kiss we shared was like the first; I could never tire of him. The kiss deepened just slightly, his hold on me tightening for a moment, before he pulled away and let me go so that we could actually go to bed.

I pulled off the combat trousers I had thrown on over my pyjama shorts and stuffed them into the bag I had brought. I put the jacket in there too, and made my way through to his bedroom, throwing the bag on the floor in a corner before climbing onto the bed and sitting on the covers.

**Arkarian. **

I followed her through to the bedroom, leaning on the door frame in a leisurely way as she stared up at me from the bed. A mischievous grin came onto my face as her eyes scanned over me and her thoughts filtered into my head yet again. I crossed the room and sat beside her, gazing into her eyes.

"You are beautiful." I said, stroking the side of her face and tucking a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied with a laugh, but I know she appreciated my comment by the light rosy blush that coloured her cheeks. She moved closer and I folded her into my arms. She rested one hand on my lower back and one on my chest, tracing circles on my skin with her finger.

"What's the matter?" I frowned slightly as I spoke, sensing that there was something weighing on her mind.

"Oh. It's nothing, Really." She added, looking up to me.

"Come on, Isabel. Tell me." I could tell she was lying by the way her eyes darted slightly to one side. She couldn't lie to me and she knew it.

"It's just Matt."

"Did he catch you? Or tell you to stop seeing me?" My anger flared immediately, remembering only too well his interruptions the last time he'd found that she had come to visit me in the middle of the night.

"Oh, no – nothing like that! It's just his over protectiveness." She gave a sigh. "It annoys me so much. I know he's doing it for me… but really! I'm sixteen – I can handle myself!"

I just held her, not knowing if it was the right time for me to speak.

"I wish I could just come and live with you." She sighed again.

She'd never broached the subject of living with me before. Obviously this wasn't my real home, but it might as well be; I spent more time here then anywhere else, and more recently with the growing threats, had brought belongings and started sleeping here too.

"But what about school?" I asked gently, knowing that at the moment, it just wasn't an option. Not with Matt; he'd never allow it, even if she managed to persuade her mother.

"I could walk down the mountain every day and catch the bus."

"That'd get you in shape!" I teased gently, brightening the mood. She giggled and leaned up to kiss me.

It was like a catalyst. As she kissed me, I felt myself wanting more than just a kiss. I took her in my arms and laid her on the bed, lowering myself next to her. She reached a hand behind my neck, forcing my lips to hers, teeth clashing. Her other hand was against my beck still, pressing our bodies together. I could feel the heat of her body, but wanted to _feel _her.

**Isabel.**

He wanted more. I could tell by the way his hand delved into my hair, the other on my back under my top. I wanted it too, but I was tired. I pushed him away gently, breaking ours lips apart. I noticed how tired he looked, with slight bags forming under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Let's just sleep tonight. You look shattered." I said, pushing his hair from his face. His hand was caressing my hip, and the motion distracted me.

"Alright, if that's what you want." I pulled away and crawled under the bed covers. He joined me a minute later, his arms snaking around me. Our legs twined together as I rested my head against his bare chest, my arm draping over his side. I loved to lay like this with him, our hearts beating in unison, feeling every bit like we were one together.

I could remember the first time we made love. It wasn't my first time, and that surprised him. I lost my virginity at fourteen, but it was crap sex and it hurt like hell. It had been the boys first time as well and he had been nervous and fumbling. So I didn't really know what to expect with Arkarian – and I'd been so worried that my inexperience would embarrass me.

I had nothing to worry about… it was perfect. He took it slowly, taking immense enjoyment out of teaching me. And we'd made sure that we scheduled at a time when we were almost certain to be undisturbed, so we had all the time in the world…

I caught my thoughts and looked up at him. He was gazing at me with those striking violet eyes, clearly enjoying that particular train of thought.

"You really should start blocking your thoughts, Isabel." He had a reprimanding tone, but he didn't mean it. He knew I wasn't so lax in other company. "Especially thinking about such things when you've just told me you want to sleep."

I hit his chest lightly, laughing. "You cheeky thing, you."

"It's your fault." He grinned, his eyes sparkling. "You just bring out the devil in me."

"Oh, do I? So it's my fault now?" I mocked offense, but grinned, and felt his hands creep up under my shirt. I gave him a quirky grin and he responded with a maniac laugh… and started tickling me.

The reaction was immediate. I squealed and started to squirm violently, trying to escape his merciless clutches. With a soft thump, I fell out of bed and landed on the carpet. Arkarian practically doubled over laughing. I glowered, crossing my arms and sitting where I'd fallen.

"That was mean." I said, and sniffed as though I was about to cry. He looked up immediately, thinking I must have hurt myself, but I was ready and caught him off guard, leaping back onto the bed in one quick motion. I straddled him and pinned his chest down with my arms. I suspect he could easily have prevented the attack, just didn't want to.

I smirked, and he feigned a frightened gulp. "What! _I'm _mean?!"

I laughed, releasing my hold just slightly. That was all he needed; he flipped me over and our positions reversed.

"Never show weakness in the hands of the enemy, Isabel." He was smirking now as he straddled me. I gazed up at him with my best puppy-dog eyes, trying to tempt him to let me go, but I had no such luck. He leaned down and his warm breath by my ear made me shiver involuntarily. "I thought you were tired, anyway?" Only Arkarian could sound so sexy whispering that in my ear! He kissed my jaw line and the hollow of my neck, nibbling lightly at my collarbone. His hold on me had loosened but I savoured the moment. His lips found mine and we kissed; softly, gently, exploring.

Eventually we pulled away, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you." I said, as he rolled off from the position he still had straddling me, and wrapped his arms around me instead.

"I love you too. So much." He held me close and kissed the top of my head. We lay like that, each brimming with our love for one another, until our breathing steadied and we both fell into dreamless sleep.

--

So there goes chapter one. Please review and I may just keep writing ;)

Oh, and just as a last thought – please bear in mind that I am from England and might have shoved some little bits of English slang or phrases in there without realising. I've not worked with things that aren't English-based for a long while!

This is all un-beta'd. Straight from my head. (:


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

Back with another chapter! Forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here is it (and this stands for the whole story, however far it's going to go) –

**The Guardians of Time is sole property of Marianne Curley; all recognised characters etc are NOT mine****. **(and never will be. Why the heck would I be writing _fan_fiction if they were?!)

Matt may seem a tad OOC, but I'm just playing on what we did see in the books and slitting things in between the lines (:

* * *

**Arkarian.**

"_Oh, sh--!"_

Well, what a lovely wake up call. My eyes fluttered open and I realized the bed was empty; but from the profanities that woke me, she was still nearby. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

Ah. 9:45am. So _that _was why she swore.

"I am screwed." She moaned, pulling on the combats from last night. "Matt will be up by now, and waiting for me if I'm not home. I'll be really late for school, too. I sense today's not going to be a good day." She looked disheveled and annoyed, but it was a cute look. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her.

"He'll probably come running up here any second, screaming at me…" She was still jabbering on about how screwed she apparently was. I climbed out of bed and stretched, before wandering over to her. She straightened up and I gave her a hug, stroking the back of her hair. I could feel her relax immediately at my touch.

"You'll be fine, Isabel." I kissed her quickly, and pointed out her t shirt. "Except if you turn up like that… it's inside out, love." She blushed and pulled it off, giving me a clear view of her flat, toned stomach and firm breasts. She was wearing her (and my) favourite bra, too, that one that she wore when…

I realised I was staring when I came back to reality and she was looking at me with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised, her t shirt now correct. I blushed deeply and coughed, looking away and rubbing at my eyes. Oops.

**Isabel.**

His discomfort is adorable. I laugh to break the silence, moving closer and putting my arms up around his neck. He smiled, his hands finding my waist. We stand that way for a while, staring at each other, before I see the clock again and sigh as I drop my hands.

"I really should go." I said apologetically. He left his hands on my waist for a moment longer before taking them away to allow me to grab my jacket from where I'd thrown it on the floor when frantically going through my bag for my jeans. Shrugging it on, I gave Arkarian a lingering glance. I really didn't want to leave.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I gave a heavy sigh. He walked over and kissed me goodbye. "I'll see you later." He said to me.

"I love you." I replied, kissing him again. It made him smile. "You too. Now get going or you'll be later than late!"

I laughed and ran out of the room, down the corridor and out the door. I thought a saw a flash of blue just before the opening closed, and thought about how much I loved him as hard as I could before I turned away and ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. When I did reach my house, I was panting hard, but Matt was nowhere to be seen. It startled me that he didn't come running, but I let myself in and changed into my school clothes as quickly as was humanly possible. I checked my appearance in a nearby mirror and then dashed out to catch the next bus. Thankfully it didn't take long and I was hurtling into the school gates as the clock hit half 11 – not bad!

Go figure that my first lesson I got in for would be history, right? I took a deep breath and went to reception first, letting them know of my presence and they sighed and rolled their eyes, probably thinking about how teens nowadays didn't care for their education. I cared – I just cared for Arkarian more… besides, it wasn't like I had intended to stay late. I was usually able to wake up and be out of the mountain for five, to let me get home, jump back into bed and make it look like I'd been there all night.

I made my way to my history room, pausing before I knocked on the door and opened it. Mr. Carter glared in my direction and Ethan and Rochelle both stared questioningly from their seats – I noticed that Ethan had also managed to save a seat for me at the back… thank goodness. I didn't know if I could cope with Mr. Carter today.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled, going bright red. "I woke up late."

"I see. Perhaps you ought to purchase an alarm clock, hm?"

It wasn't a bad idea, actually. Wonder how Arkarian would react to an alarm clock in his bedroom going off bright and early every morning?

I didn't reply, not wanting to be told off for answering back or something. I made my way to the back of the classroom and took the seat next to Ethan.

"Where were you? This is the first time you've ever been late!" Ethan muttered as he scribbled down what Mr. Carter was writing on the board.

"I was at…" I noticed Chloe Campbell unusually still – eavesdropping, probably. "My boyfriend's last night."

Chloe spun and sniggered. "_You_ have a boyfriend?" A little louder and the next building might hear you. Thanks Chloe!

"Yes, I do, actually." My face was red as several people, including Rochelle, turned and looked at me.

Somebody wolf whistled and the whole class laughed. Chloe looked pleased with herself. She'd never usually had a problem with me… mind you; she's also noticed how much I hang out with Ethan. She's probably just jealous.

"Good in bed, is he?" She wasn't done with me just yet. "Since that's where you were last night. Tut, tut, Isabel! What would Matt think?!" My face heated up again, but I decided to humour her.

"Yeah, he's fabulous, actually."

She hadn't expected that! She turned away from me, glowering. She must have been hoping for some stuttering response.

"Class! I don't think Isabel's love life is really anyone's concern." He was looking down at me from the front of the class. I thought he was going to continue with some awful sarcastic comment, but he just carried on teaching. I could tell today would be a long day – and now that this whole class knew where I was last night, how long would it take for the information to reach Matt?

**Ethan.**

That was certainly interesting. I didn't want quite that kind of detail about Arkarian; the thought of him with a girl made me feel a little queasy. After all, he's my mentor, my father figure – and he's over 600 years old. That said, though, nobody could be more perfect for him than Isabel. I just didn't need to know what they get up to in their spare time.

"Have you seen Matt?" Isabel hissed at me as she leaned over her paper, scribbling notes.

"He stayed at mine last night – you're lucky."

"I bet Chloe's going to tell him where I was, though. He'll kill me."

"Calm down! I'll try to keep her away from him." It would be no easy task, I thought, seeing the evil look on Chloe's face. The minute the bell rung, she'd shoved everything into her bag and was the first to dash out the door. I stood no chance. Isabel looked horrified.

"Why is she so intent on making my day crap, anyway?" She moaned, rubbing her forehead with a balled up fist. I just shrugged. I had no idea how Chloe's mind worked.

The minute the two of us stepped out onto the school grounds; Matt was there, glaring angrily at Isabel.

"I've heard that you came into school late this morning." His voice was menacing. Why was he even so bothered? I made sure to thoroughly scramble that last thought; the last thing I wanted was him to turn on me so soon after we'd made friends again.

"Yep." Her voice was cool. I silently cheered her on; it was fair enough trying to protect her, but Matt went a step too far. When else could she and Arkarian have time alone?

"She said you'd been at your _boyfriend's._"

"Yep." She sounded like she didn't even care as she glared back at him.

"I don't like you going there at night. He'll push you into things."

"Oh, Matt! Nice to know you care about my welfare, but it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." She yelled that last part… poor Isabel. She's not had the best morning.

"It's every bit my business! You're my sister!" Sorry, Matt, but that's not even an excuse. He heard that and glared at me, but I just shrugged.

"So? I love him! I want to spend time with him without you hanging over my shoulder all the time. He would never push me into anything – you know that. You know him." I could see tears glistening in her eyes. It really hurt her that Matt dare to even think Arkarian would do anything like that. The comment riled me up slightly, but I knew better than to involve myself in this.

"I'm not convinced. He's got you wrapped around his little finger." That made my jaw drop. How darehe even _think_ that Arkarian would use someone like that.

Isabel threw her hands up in the air. "There's nothing that I can seem to say TO convince you. I'm going. Don't expect me home tonight." With a final seething glare, she stormed away and then broke into a run, sobbing as she went.

"You've done it this time." I turned to him, shaking my head lightly. The crowd that had gathered started to move along, leaving us alone.

"What?" He snapped. "Looking out for my sister's welfare?"

"You seem to forget that this isn't any guy we're talking about here," I said, "It's Arkarian. I've never known two people love each other more than they do. You've heard him say he'd rather die than hurt her… and he means it, Matt." I shook my head, trying to get him to understand. "You need to give them some space."

"They've got forever."

"How do you know that?" He seemed to forget that Isabel could still die. Arkarian could still die; they were just as vulnerable as the rest of us in this war. With that comment, I walked off with my hands shoved into my pockets. I remember how often she complained about Matt's over protectiveness when I was training her, and I'd just witnessed what she has to put up with first hand.

And after that, it's not just Isabel he'll need to win over… Arkarian won't exactly be pleased either.


	3. Fabulous Was An Understatement

My sincere apologies for how long it's taken, but I've had a lot of coursework and exam preparation to do recently. I will try to update a little more frequently but I have my exams coming up - so for a while, you'll have to try and just hold on and I'll update when I can.

A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I really do appreciate that you take the time to stop and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Isabel.**

I was still crying when I reached the mountain. I had ran to the bus stop, caught the bus and managed to dry my tears to stop people from looking at me so funnily. The moment I stepped off, though, a fresh wave seemed to come over me and I just couldn't stop sobbing.

I'd briskly walked the whole way, only stopping off at my house to grab a bag and fill it with loads of my stuff, leave a note for Mum saying I was going to stay at a friend's for the night and maybe more, and then set off at a brisk pace, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

Why would Matt do that to me? I know he just wants to protect me, but he went more than a step too far. He knows how much Arkarian and I love each other, so why would he accuse him of using me? I caught a sob and rubbed at my sore, wet eyes. The mountain door was open and Arkarian rushed out the minute that I neared. I fell into his arms.

"Isabel, what's the matter?!" His voice soothed me. I buried my face into his chest and let my sobs slow and the tears stop before I pulled away. "It's Matt," I said, grimacing as I said his name. "He found out where I was last night."

His face showed concern. "Show me what happened?" He asked me gently, a hand under my chin tipping my head up to look at him. I nodded and closed my eyes, opening my thoughts and remembering what happened in the classroom and the scene with Matt exactly as it happened. When I opened my eyes again, Arkarian looked furious. He took my hands and pulled me inside – the door shut behind me. Then he let go and stormed down the corridor.

I decided to give him a little time, and wandered slowly after him, my hands shoved deep into my pockets and my steps heavy. When I reached the control room, he was nowhere to be seen, so I made my way into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, dumping my rucksack down by my feet. I looked like absolute crap. How could Arkarian still love me when I look like this? I turned the tap on and splashed some cold water into my face, grabbing one of the soft towels to pat it dry. When I looked up into the mirror again, Arkarian was stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I couldn't care what you look like, Isabel. I love you for _you._" I know he meant every word. I turned in his arms and rested my cheek on his chest.

"I can't believe Matt said those things," I sighed, tipping my chin up so that I could look at him. "But I love you, Arkarian, and nothing he says will ever change that. He just doesn't know you like me and Ethan do."

"I think he's just finding it hard to accept that his little sister doesn't need him. That she's happy to settle down and get into a relationship that is going to last a very long time…" He was thinking aloud, and I let him. I liked that he didn't immediately blame and get angry at him for saying those things; he tried to explain the actions. It's just another reason why I love him so much.

"But I'm not going to stop wanting to see you, and stop seeing you, just for his sake." He looked down at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He spotted my rucksack and an eyebrow quirked. "Going somewhere?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I held him tight. "I've let my Mum know I won't be home for a while. I need you right now."

He took another look at the bag. "Looks like you've stuffed half your belongings in there."

"Maybe I have."

He laughed. "Does this mean you're going to take over my bedroom with your things?"

I nodded, letting go of him and grabbing my bag. He followed me through to the bedroom where I unloaded my stuff onto the bed. I seemed to have managed to fit a lot into the small space.

"Use those drawers." He indicated some across the room. "The top two are mine, but you have the other three. And there are the cupboards there if you need them."

I smiled and started folding my clothes, feeling a heck of a lot calmer and happier than I did half an hour ago.

**Arkarian.**

She looks a little less upset, now, anyway. I could tell the minute she got close enough that she was absolutely distraught – her thoughts were a complete mess.

It really was quite unfair of Matt – although I kind of understand where he's coming from. We both just want to protect her, and sometimes that seems to be stretching to protecting her from the other. I shook my head and sighed, leaning against the wall and watching as she folds and puts away her clothes. I smile suddenly – that means we've got at least 24 hours where we can be us, and unless something comes up, be undisrupted.

Mind you – with our luck, there'll be a mission or meeting called tonight.

Deciding to make the most of her presence during the day, when I'm usually alone, a made my way over the room and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She relaxed and leaned back against me before she span to kiss me. Our bodies melted together as I held her, our lips locked together.

Someone coughed behind me and I pulled away, spinning around with Isabel in my arms. Ethan was stood looking slightly sheepish. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought I'd just check in and made sure Isabel's ok." He said. "Matt's still pretty ferocious right now, but he's calming down. I think he regrets what he said."

Isabel shrugged and pressed her back right up to me. "The fact still stands, Ethan, that he said it. Tell him I'm not coming back until Arkarian's has a full – and meaningful – apology." She paused. "And he must promise that he will stop bothering us. He has to understand that I'm my own person now, and I have my own life." She turned her head to look up at me stood behind her, her eyes shining with love, before she looked back to Ethan. "And only then will I consider returning home."

Ethan nodded. "If it means anything, I don't agree with anything that he said." Then he turned and was gone, obviously not wanting to stay away from school for long. It'd look suspicious if both Isabel and he disappeared on the same day.

Isabel sighed and spun back in my arms. "Now where were we?" I could see the glint of mischievousness in her eyes and dipped down to press my lips against hers, one hand tracing her jaw while the other pressed our bodies together. She reacted immediately, dragging me towards the bed. I picked her up before she could push me down, and laid her gently down. She pulled me up beside her and wrapped her arms around my neck, our lips joining once more in a frenzied kiss. We both needed each other.

I pulled her top over her head, taking a moment to admire her. And to think… I'd have this forever.

She did the same to me, tracing my muscles with her hands. She looked up at me with nothing but love in her gaze, and I know I probably looked the same. No matter what pain could come from love, moments like this made it worth all of that and more. I would endure anything for her without a second thought, and knew that she would do the same for me.

Our lips met again but without the desperation of before. We had time.

**Isabel.**

He is perfect. Our bodies fit together, move together, so perfectly. It's like he's a part of me. Losing him would be like losing a body part you just can't function without.

Just a couple of years ago I was such an innocent, independent girl. I've grown up, blossomed. And now I realise that sometimes you don't have to be alone, sometimes you don't have to be independent.

We lay together long after, our bodies twined together, our breathing matching. I think I fell into a light sleep, and when I woke, he was still beside me, still holding me. I pulled myself away, telling him I needed to go to the toilet, and grabbed his bath robe from a chair to wrap around me. He stretched out on the bed, the covers over him to his waist, and put his hands behind his head. I felt his eyes watch me leave.

I splashed my face with water and was relieved that I no longer had the red, splotchy appearance of someone who'd been crying. I ran my hands through my hair, thinking about what had happened throughout the day. Remembering what I'd told Chloe, I couldn't help but giggle.

Fabulous was an understatement!

Walking back into the bedroom, I noticed Arkarian hadn't moved from where I'd left him. Actually… he'd fallen asleep! I climbed in beside him, ditching the bath robe as I did so, and cuddled up against his warm, naked body. He opened his eyes sleepily and put his arms around me. "Love you," he said, before closing his eyes. I murmured a response, finding my own eyelids drooping.

I was jerked awake when Arkarian leapt out of bed, throwing on some boxers and a pair of trousers before moving out. He pulled the door to behind him and I gathered up the bed covers around me, but was hesitant to leave the warmth of the bed unless necessary. I could hear the conversation anyway, and was that glad I decided to stay when I heard who had arrived.

**Matt.**

I had no choice. I had to go up to the chambers – they both had to be told about the meeting later, as much as I would rather avoid them both for a little while. I blew up, I admit that, and said things that were really quite out of order. I just want to protect her!

I called Arkarian in my mind and the door opened a couple of minutes later. Frowning at the opening delay, I made my way through the corridor and into the control room. I was stood around for just a short while before Arkarian joined me. I couldn't help but notice his clothing – or lack thereof – and it made me wonder just what he and…

No. Let's not think like that, definitely not now.

"Carter wants a meeting. He told me to tell you. Here, tonight, eight. He wants as many of the Named here as is possible."

Arkarian frowned. "What's it about?"

"He didn't say." Probably my sister and I's huge argument in the middle of school. And if it's not, I don't doubt he'll find a way to bring it up. Great.

He nodded, which clearly signalled the end of my visit. It seemed he didn't want me here any more than I wanted to be here. I turned and made my way back down the corridor. I stopped and turned suddenly, just as he pushed a door open. He saw me pause and paused too, his vivid eyes searching mine even from the distance.

"I'm sorry." I said, meaning it from the very depths of my soul. He dipped his head. I turned and left, then; he'd forgiven me for my actions. But how long it would take for him – and Isabel – to act normally around me again? It could take weeks. Especially since this was not the first time I had doubted him.

I sighed as I made my way out. Maybe I ought to think about what I say before I say it – then I might not get myself into these complications in the first place.


	4. On a scale of 1 to 10? Probably 15

I am SO. SORRY. to everyone who I have let down by not updating. I picked up the series again the other day and read it through and this fic started bugging me to be finished. Thanks to those of you who have kept this on alert in the hopes that one day I would. I really appreciate it! I just hope it's worth the wait and that my writing style has not changed too much in the past 3 years!

* * *

**Matt.**

I can't believe how stupid I was. I swear that I'm blind when it comes to Isabel; I just want to protect her. She's my little sister, surely that's normal? She's only sixteen and she has the rest of her life to spend with Arkarian. I guess, deep down, I kind of feel like she's throwing away her family for him – like she's slipping away from me. She would spend every waking minute with him if she could.

But I need to get over it. If we were on a mission, I would trust Arkarian with my life, and you can see just when they look at each other that he would do anything for her. If I carry on the way that I am, I will essentially be pushing my own sister out of my life. The last thing that the Guard needs is a rift between any of their Named – our togetherness is crucial to success.

Kicking a rock in front of me, I heaved a sigh. I just needed to figure out a way to make sure they know that I don't mean them harm. It's not like I don't want them to be together or anything - I just had a stupid moment where I opened my mouth before thinking about it – a skill I'm going to have to perfect if I want anyone to respect me as a leader.

I decided to take a detour rather than heading straight home, and used my wings to go to Ethan's. I transported right into his room. The first thing I heard was a startled yell and I turned to see Ethan wielding a lamp in my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wasn't there a better weapon within an arm's reach?" I laughed as I said it, so he knew I wasn't serious.

"Hey – I could do some damage with this thing!" He waved it pathetically in my direction before putting it down. "What're you here for, anyway? And haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

I shrugged. "Easier to come straight here, though. Have you heard about the meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, my dad told me," he said, sitting down on his bed. "Wonder what it's about, though? Carter isn't usually the one who schedules meetings. He's probably just going to lay into us again for spending too much time together in school."

I nodded – Mr. Carter hadn't sounded impatient when he told me, so I didn't think it was anything serious. "Anyway, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." I heard in his thoughts that he knew exactly what I wanted to talk to him about – Isabel. "Yeah, my sister. How out of line do you think I was earlier?"

Ethan bit his lip for a moment, and wrung his hands. "On Isabel's scale of 1 to 10? Probably 15." I winced. "Yeah... she really was upset, Matt. You can be kind of overbearing, and I think she sees that as a major lack of trust – in her and in Arkarian. She's not a kid any more, and she needs to be able to spread her wings and live her life as she wants to." He paused. He was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes – he was worried about offending me. But I was just glad to have someone to ask who knew how she felt. "Plus... there is nobody better for her in this world or any other than Arkarian. If anyone will keep her safe, it is him."

It did make sense, but... "They have forever, though! They will stay ageless together; why do they need to move so quickly now?"

"They can still die, Matt. This is a time of war; a big battle is coming and we all know it. Who knows what's going to happen." His words rung with truth, and suddenly I understood. Lathenia seeks to destroy, and we are all in danger. Arkarian and Isabel are just living like there is no tomorrow.

"Yeah... I guess I can understand that. Thanks, Ethan." And with that, I was gone, leaving Ethan staring at his now empty room.

**Arkarian**.

When I walked back into the bedroom, I couldn't help but laugh. Isabel was curled up right in the middle of the bed, wrapped in all of the covers, and was asleep. I slid onto the bed beside her and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her face away.

"Sleeeeeeeeeep..." She groaned as she turned her body away from me, pulling the covers over her head. I laughed and pulled at the covers until I found an entry into her little cocoon, wriggling in with my chest pressed against her back and wrapping my arms around her. "You don't need to get up just yet, but there's a meeting tonight if you didn't hear. And Matt is sorry... he really is."

She turned around in my arms, peering up at me. "I know he is, but I need an apology to my face first. And besides..." She pressed her face to my chest, wrapped her arms tight around me, and shut her eyes. " I really don't want to leave yet. I like being here with you in my spare time. We have a couple more days before my Mum will want me to go back home."

I kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to get anything done for the next couple of days, am I?"

She poked my chest, letting out a short giggle. "I don't know what _you _are thinking you're going to get to do for the next couple of days, but I'm afraid I still have to go to school. So you will actually have to leave this bed at some point. You'll just have to work extra hard to get everything done in the day!"

As long as nothing important came up, anyway. And, knowing the Guard – something probably would. It seemed like our time together was always being interrupted. Before she came to me last night, we hadn't really been left alone for any amount of time aside from brief kisses at the end of meetings or a quick visit on her part for ages. That we had got to spend so much time together today – despite it coming from the fact she was upset – was a nice reprieve from feeling constantly run off my feet. It would be easier if I could go visit her – but if anyone from the Order saw me, I would be recognised instantly... not to mention that I would stand out somewhat. I can only imagine what Isabel's mother would say if a strange man with electric blue hair and violet eyes turned up at her door asking to see her daughter.

I shifted a little, pulling Isabel up so I could kiss her lips quickly. "We have a couple of hours before we need to be ready for the meeting. Do you want to rest?"

"I'm not tired," she said, with a smile on her mouth. She moved her hands to the back of my neck and pulled my face down for another kiss, "and yes, I can think of plenty of things to do." And with that, she slid out of bed and ran through to the bathroom. "Like have a shower."

She didn't shut the door, and I heard as she turned on the water and got in. "So are you coming or what?" She shouted through to me, laughing as I appeared at the doorway as quick as was humanly possible and shut it behind me.

* * *

Yeah, it's a super boring chapter. Sorry – it was pretty hard to get back into the swing of it. I'm also playing Isabel and Arkarian off as slight sex demons, which I do apologise about if you see their relationship as being slow and naive, but I'm thinking of it more in that they are taking every free moment they can get and running with it... What with the battle looming and stuff. Just a bit of downtime for them and so they can show each other their love.


	5. Forgiveness

**Isabel.**

Arkarian and I were just waiting for the others to arrive. He was stood over some of his equipment, occasionally fiddling with bits, and I was watching him. He always looks so serious when he is at work, a slight crease in his brow, his piercing eyes concentrating on whatever it is he is doing. I love those eyes; it's like they see into my soul when he looks into mine, and like he loves everything that he sees when he looks there. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up; he was listening to my thoughts, the cheeky thing. Serves me right for not guarding them – something I'm actually pretty good at now. I tend to let my guard slip when it's just me and Arkarian. It's not like I have anything to hide from him.

He turned, then, and smiled at me. "The others are almost here. Are you going to speak to Matt?"

I shook my head, and he frowned, so I quickly explained. "He will have to initiate it! I'm not going to crawl to him just because he's my brother. If he wants to explain himself, then he can, but I am not going to beg."

He nodded, clearly satisfied, and turned back around to the machine. I noticed that his hair was still slightly damp at the ends from our shower. I just tied mine back, so it was still partially wet. Perhaps we should have taken a little more time to remove that evidence? If Matt hadn't recovered from his earlier blow-up, I'd imagine such a little thing could easily be a catalyst. And I really didn't fancy having to tear my brother off my boyfriend if he did decide to explode about it.

Well, it's a little late now! Ethan strolled in first, and greeted us both. He came over to me and let me know that Matt was really sorry. "I already know," I said to Ethan, but shook my head, "But I have yet to hear it from the man himself." Ethan's gaze diverted and I saw that Rochelle had arrived – when will he realise? Hopefully before it is too late. Us Named seem to be particularly bad at realising who is good for us, I think – it was only when Arkarian was taken that I realised my 'crush' was actually full blown I-can't-live-without-you love. And let's not even talk about Matt and his promise to Dillon!

The others had all arrived now, my brother included, and had all found somewhere to sit. Matt kept sliding his eyes over to me, but I purposefully stared straight ahead. I thought it would be cool if I could be a TruthSeer now – I was curious to know what he was thinking!

"I'm glad that you could all make it – this isn't an important meeting, and the news could have been passed around and I'm sure you all would have heard eventually, but it's easier just to get everyone together and then we all know what is going on." Mr Carter started strongly, getting straight to the point. "I can tell you for sure that Lathenia's attacks through time are ceasing. She is no longer looking at potential timelines that may change the prophecy if she were to alter the past – she's looking at now. She's planning something big. An attack aimed straight at the heart of the Named."

I wondered how he knew all this, but shook it off – Mr Carter had more contact with the Tribunal than the rest of us. Arkarian turned to Marcus, "Do you have any idea of any more details of this attack?"

"No," he shook his head, suddenly looking weary. "I'm just the messenger. But everyone should be on the lookout – listen to your gut instincts." We all nodded. Was this it, would this be the big battle we all felt like we were waiting for? For some reason, I didn't feel like it was. But I thought that this was the start... the going would only get tougher from here. Marcus then looked right at me, and I groaned internally. "You all also must not forget that we are trying to keep ourselves secret – you must act indiscriminate in public and not draw attention to yourselves. The public shouting match between Isabel and Matt this morning was NOT acceptable. The both of you know better than to draw attention to yourselves like that." It seemed this was all Marcus had to say, as he stepped away and began conversing in quieter tones with Arkarian. Jimmy and Shaun, too, were discussing something at length. It seemed that the meeting was more of an excuse for everyone to relay any information than an actual serious meeting. I stayed away, just watching everyone from afar, when I felt a tap on my arm. I turned, and was not sure whether to be pleased or annoyed that it was Matt who stood beside me.

"I'm really sorry, Izz. I do trust you and Arkarian. I know you hate hearing it, but I just want to protect you and make sure that you're not being pressured into anything. But I understand, and even while I might not be happy... I can deal with it. You're my sister and you know I'd do anything for you." He smiled at me tentatively, and I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. All was forgiven.

"You just have to understand, Matt, that I'm growing up and I need my space. I'm going to make mistakes, because I'm human, but that's what I have to do to learn to be a better person." My eyes slid over to Arkarian, and I smiled, "and with Arkarian beside me, I know I will always be safe. I love him, Matt. You know that." He nodded, and sighed, but it is mostly out of relief. I got the impression he had been working himself up over this moment for a while. I wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge, so I was glad the air was clear again. I grinned and punched his shoulder in a jokey fashion, adding, "anyway, you wouldn't be my Matt if you weren't a little bit overprotective. You just need to tone it down a bit, that's all!"

He laughed, and as I looked around the room I noticed that people were starting to make their way out to go home. "Are you coming?" He asked me, obviously unsure. I glanced over at Arkarian, and he met my gaze. "No, not yet. I'll be back tomorrow night, you can tell Mum." Well, I guessed it was the ultimate test of how much Matt was 'okay' with this. His jaw tightened just slightly, but he nodded and left. Arkarian came over to me once the room was empty and slid his arms around my waist.

"That was hard for Matt to do," he said, kissing me quickly on the forehead. "He told me in his thoughts that the only reason he was okay with it was because he didn't want you sneaking back here in the middle of the night." I laughed, putting my arms around his neck and standing on my toes to reach up and kiss his lips softly.

"You know I would, too. I like knowing that you are sleeping beside me." I smiled at him, and then quickly added, "plus, the bed in your chambers is way comfier than mine at home." I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him through. I stifled a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand, and Arkarian laughed. "You've had so much sleep today, how can you possibly be tired?" I grinned at him sheepishly and shrugged helplessly before starting to get ready for bed, changing into some shorts and a t shirt. When I was ready, I turned to see Arkarian already sat up in the middle of the bed. I crawled over to him and rested my head in his lap. He pulled the tie out of my hair and ran his fingers through it, massaging my head as he did.

"What are you thinking?" I said to him, trying not to yawn again.

"I don't know... just how nice this is, just us here. Once you turn 18, maybe you could come and live with me..?" I turned my eyes towards his. He said it so casually, but really, that was him asking me to move in with him – that's serious stuff!

"Really, Arkarian?" I couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of living together.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Well, it would only make sense. We could make the chambers here more homely, so you are still near Angel Falls and you can visit your Mother and all your friends. I have a residence elsewhere, but it would be easiest to make some changes here to make it a more permanent living place and have you stay closer to home... but still be with me." He was amused by how excited I was, but I couldn't help it. I knew we both had our gift of agelessness, so there was no rush, but I would never grow tired of being around Arkarian. I sat up and dived on him, showering his face with kisses. He took my face in his hands, in the gentle way that he always does, and placed a long, sweet kiss on my lips, breaking away only to say, "You are everything to me, Isabel. I love you more than I could ever explain."

I pressed my lips back to his. "I know. I love you, too."

* * *

D'aww. It was all very anti-climatic, really, but I had no idea where I was heading with the storyline when I stopped writing. Hope this makes you happy! :)


	6. Perfect Morning

**Arkarian.**

When I woke, Isabel was still sound asleep beside me. It felt so right to wake up with her there, breathing softly. She was facing away from me, but we were curled together, our bodies fitting just right. My arm was draped over her, and I carefully removed it and shifted away, taking care to not wake her as I did so. We didn't get to sleep until late, having spent much of the night exploring each other in ways I could never have imagined. I have been with other women, of course – but in all my 600 years, nothing comes close to feeling as incredible as I do when I am with Isabel. We just fit together, and it is perfect.

I left the bedroom and passed into the next room, finding a very homely kitchen behind the door. I prepared breakfast for us both and carried it back through to the bedroom. It was nothing extravagant, just toast and coffee, but it was still greeted by a very pleased (albeit sleepy) looking Isabel. She sat up, resting her back on the headboard, and I passed the tray of breakfast over to her before sliding back under the covers beside her.

"Breakfast in bed! Well, this is a luxury I could get used to." Her tone was teasing, and I smiled and took a slice of toast. "It's not just for you! But we can have breakfast in bed every day for the rest of our lives if that's what makes you happy." She smiled at me brightly. "Having you with me is enough. I guess I could take on some of the breakfast duties in return." She stuck her tongue out and I laughed, taking a bite out of the toast.

"You even woke me up in time for school! Are you ever not perfect?" I drained my coffee and then took the now-empty tray from Isabel and put it on the floor.

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" She laughed at my mock seriousness and climbed out of bed, getting ready for school. I watched her from the bed, and she stuck her tongue out at me as she adjusted her shirt. "I knew you weren't a gentleman really, Arkarian. Staring at a lady as she gets dressed. Tut tut!"

I climbed out of bed and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her. "You're just too beautiful, my dear. Now get off to school and prove to that brother of yours that I've not got devilish intentions to never let you leave here," I paused, "Although that does sound like a good option..." My arms pulled her close to me, but she wriggled free. "I know I'll never leave if you don't stop with that charm! I can't resist you." She pressed a kiss to my lips, and then walked to the door. "I'll see you later. I love you!"

* * *

There we go... all done! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review. If you didn't, review too and let me know why! I want to thank the people who had faith that I would one day finish this story, because if it wasn't for you guys who had it on alert, it would still be unfinished. Hopefully I'll get my rear in gear and write the other Guardians story I have been kicking around in my mind, but we'll see how my motivation goes!


End file.
